Catharsis
by Zhe01
Summary: In opposites we find parallels. HarryDraco
1. Chapter 1

**Tiredness Vs Motion**

_Shut all the world from me,_

Harry quietly and slowly made his way to Gryffindor Tower.

_Kill all my dreams slowly,_

Step by step, he dragged himself away.

_Forget all my laughter,_

His breath grew ragged and he forced the metallic taste in his mouth back down as he neared his destination.

_Laugh at my pain._

_Leave me in darkness,_

He turned and entered the final corridor.

_Ignore me completely,_

His sore joints and raw skin seared under his robes. Every step was a new burst of pain.

_Then throw me away,_

He felt like he was almost floating and everything around him was growing darker.

_So I slowly decay._

_The curtains fall tonight,_

He suddenly stopped.

_The actor loses right,_

"Malfoy?" he said, amused. Malfoy leaned back on the passageway to the portrait, arms folded and eyebrows raised as if expecting Harry.

_The lights all dim out,_

Malfoy snickered. "Well, well. What do we have here?"

_And darkness prevails._

_Is there no one who can love me?_

"What are you doing here?"

_Who can show me and let me chose?_

"I'm a prefect, I have the privilege for your safety's sake, or so they say. Meanwhile, Potter, you do not. Care to explain why _your_ bed is empty?"

Harry snorted. "It's really none of your business. Now, would you please cover your ears so I can go to bed?"

_Is there someone I can trust?_

"Come on, Potter. I'm Draco Malfoy, give me some credit," he mocked. "Why would I let you simply go to bed?"

"Malfoy, I'll do anything you want tomorrow, just let me go to bed tonight."

_To tell all my dreams to…_

"Not happening. Follow me," Malfoy said, walking off.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you _can't_?"

"I mean I can't!"

"Potter, you're digging a deeper hole for yourself."

"I didn't know you cared."

"I would like to go to bed too, so get a move on!"

"Quiet!" the portrait barked, making them jump.

"_Move_, Potter!"

"I can't! Are you _daft_? I _can't_!"

"Why the hell can't you!"

His knees gave out and his knees collided with the floor with a grunt from him as his body screamed at the sudden motion. He barely sat on the floor, legs folded under him. "I can't… I barely got myself this far… I can't move."

As pain shot through his body, he rocked back and forth in a cold daze.

He heard noises that made his temples throb before comfort enveloped him and he started floating. "I can't understand what you're saying," he moaned. _Smells nice,_ was his last thought as his head turned and his brain dissociated to oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness Vs Truth**

Senses slowly bracketed together as the darkness faded into nagging light behind his lids.

With a soft protesting sound, he opened his eyes. A slight burn forced them back shut. He tried opening them again, finding the burn less. He blinked as tears soothed the soreness and lifted his hand and wiped them off.

He looked to his right then to his left. _Am I in the infirmary? _He scrunched his eyes and reached for his glasses. _I am…_

He lied back down and looked at the ceiling, trying to remember how he got there. A throb in his temples elicited another moan. He removed his glasses once more and replaced them on the table next to his head. He watched everything in an unfocused haze of colors. _I don't feel like my joints are very… jointed._ His attempt to move caused sharp pain to shoot through his spinal cord. _Ok, no more moving, I get it._ His brows furrowed as he concentrated on willing the pain away.

_"Why would I let you simply go to bed?"_

His eyes narrowed. _Malfoy._

He got up and turned to the chair where his uniform was folded. He changed and walked out of the infirmary without a second though.

"Well, well, Potter."

He looked to the group he passed and kept walking. _Slytherins._ Ignoring the world, in deep thought, he walked directly to the Gryffindor Tower. As he entered through the portrait hole, all conversations in the common room ceased.

"Harry!"

The corners of his lips lifted. They approached him.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine."

"Really? You were unconscious for a day and two nights! We were so worried."

"Harry, mate, did you go see McGonagall? Everyone's just _waiting_ for you to make the statement and get the ferret-boy out of here for _good_."

Harry's smile faded. "What are you talking about?"

"Malfoy, of course!"

"Why? What happened?"

"Harry, don't you remember?" Hermione asked.

"Remember what?"

"Did he obliviate you?!" Ron exclaimed.

"What? Did something happen?"

"Harry… do you remember why you were in the infirmary?"

"I…" he started saying then stopped. _They can't know._ Hermione frowned.

"Harry… It was Malfoy… don't you remember? He took you to the infirmary in a panic after he was done."

_"What are you doing here?"_

"What?"

_"I'm a prefect, I have the privilege for your safety's sake, or so they say. Meanwhile, Potter, you do not. Care to explain why your bed is empty?"_

"Harry, you need to go see professor McGonagall," Hermione said.

_"I would like to go to bed too, so get a move on!"_

"Malfoy?"

"Attention all students," Madame Pomfrey came across the school.

_Darkness._

"It wasn't."

"Attention all students: The student Harry Potter of Gryffindor is missing from the infirmary. He is still on the infirmary registry. Kindly inform your peers and aid him back if necessary. The student Harry Potter of Gryffindor is missing from the infirmary. He is still on the infirmary registry."

"It wasn't him!" Harry made his way back to the portrait hole.

"Kindly inform your peers and aid him back if necessary."

"Harry!" Hermione called after him. The rest watched the portrait seal the hole after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Awareness Vs Sleep**

"So let me get this straight: Harry went to Professor Dumbledore and _told_ him Draco Malfoy is innocent."

"Yeah and then-" Seamus went on.

"-_what_?!" Ron gaped, pausing at them. "Are you _serious_?

"Oh, he's so honest… even though Malfoy deserves hell," Creevey went on. "Everyone should be as great as Harry Potter, although I can't say it's possible. He's just… perfect."

Ron looked at Creevey. "Mate, you're scaring me."

Hermione stopped by them while passing them in the hall. "Have any of you seen Harry?"

"Ran off from the infirmary again?" Seamus asked.

"No, he was let out this morning. I haven't seen him since yesterday."

Ron frowned at Hermione's weary eyes and crestfallen expression.

"Don't worry 'Mione, he'll show up."

She sighed. "I just don't understand why he's being this way. We haven't done anything, have we?"

"No, we haven't. He's just being a jerk."

"Don't say that, Ron… he might be hurting. You know how Harry is."

"Yeah, you can tell minutes in how socially inept he is."

She gave him a bored look.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "He doesn't have to treat us this way!"

"That's why we should find out why he _is_."

"I guess."

"I have Advanced Arithmacy. I'll see you guys later."

With that, she walked off.

They watched her till she turned a corner, then Ron turned back to the other two. "We have to find Harry. He can't be off the grounds and he can't skip Potions."

They nodded.

During Potions, Ron put his head on his folded arms. "Hey, Ron… Harry is still missing and it doesn't look like he'll be making it to Potions."

"Quiet!" Professor Snape yelled, making them jump. "Pay attention, Gryffindor! Heaven and hell know you do."

The door creaked open. "Professor Snape, a word please?" Professor McGonagall.

Professor Snape swished through the class, up and out the door with her, holding the door almost closed behind him. The students watched silently until the door was closed before turning to each other in a burst of gossiping whispers. The door slammed open. "SILENCE!"

All breaths were held until the door closed again.

A few seconds later, Professor Snape walked back in and into the storage room.

"MALFOY!" he called.

Draco Malfoy lifted his head as everyone else as Professor Snape walked out of the storage room and to his desk, holding a rack. He went to the professor's desk. Some muttering, mixing and stirring later, the professor poured a purple liquid from the cauldron and poured it in a flask, sealing it with a cork before putting it in a case.

Draco Malfoy nodded and accepted it before turning to leave.

"What do you think is happening?" Hermione whispered.

Ron shrugged. "It's probably some transfiguration-thing."

"We never used potions for transfiguration."

"Maybe we'll learn it next period."

She exhaled.

Professor Snape poured the rest of the potion into a bigger container, sealed it then took it to the store room. He changed the cauldron and did three other potions before putting them all away.

At his return, he finally looked through the students.

"Is anyone even half-done?"

"We only need to finish boiling skrewt shells for the potion, professor," Hermione said.

"And what are you waiting for?"

"For it to boil, sir."

Draco Malfoy walked back into the class. Professor Snape turned to him.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you, professor, after class."

Professor Snape nodded. "Finish your potion, Draco."

"Yes, sir," Draco said, going back to his table with his partners.

After Transfiguration, Ron and Hermione walked to the Great Hall.

"He missed Transfiguration too… I'm worried," Hermione said, looking around the hall to get a glimpse of Harry.

"Maybe he's in the tower."

"But what if he isn't? We've looked everywhere, Ron."

"We'll go check after dinner. Nothing to lose."

Although dinner barely filled their stomachs with a few bites, they stayed.

Meanwhile, on the other side of things, Harry dragged himself through the corridor, barely hiding his limp. _Too much… Today was too much._

"Oh boy, am I going to be accused of doing _this_ as well?"

"Shut up, Malfoy. Let me through."

"Professor Snape sent this for you. They're on your case, Potter – you better have a good reason for worrying Snape or you're dead," Draco said, waving and case containing the flasks.

"Funny, I already am. Now shove over," Harry said, taking the case.

"Enjoy passing out in the middle of the tower. Oh, and enjoy explaining to your dear Gryffindorks later too."

With that, Draco walked off.

_You know nothing, asshole._ Harry grunted the password then continued to drag himself to the dormitory.

"Finally…" He dropped the case on the bed, not even bothering with it, and kicked his shoes off next to it. He tossed the robes and his clothes onto the chair.

He pulled the covers up and slid in, tagging the case and looking at its contents. He snorted as he mentally translated the labels. _Dreamless sleep. Skin burn healer. Wizard's Prozac, _he thought, rolling his eyes. _Whatever._ He downed them, corked the empty flasks then put them back into the case before putting it into the drawer next to his bed.

Hedwig hooted.

"Hey Hedwig. You love me, right girl?"

The owl hooted.

Harry smiled. "I hope that's a yes." His eyes drooped and welled in tire as he watched the beautiful white, mountain owl. As the greens closed for the last time that night, his brows frowned at the beginning of a weak crawl under his skin. _Go away…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hopelessness Vs Strength **

Ron's eyes opened. _What's this feeling?_ He frowned and tried to ignore the unusual frenzy his brain was entering. _There isn't an exam tomorrow. Now sleep you idiot._ He forced his eyes shut, finding a more comfortable position in bed.

A few seconds later, his eyes shot open once more in frustration. _Hell,_ he thought, sitting up and looking around. His gaze lingered at Harry's bed. _Harry?_

He left his bed and made his way toward Harry's empty bed and frowned.

_Where is he? _He looked around. **_Shower,_ **a voice in his head answered. His right brow rose. _Right – not crazy._

Ron waited a few minutes on the bed before curiosity got the best of him. He made his way to the bathrooms and walked through to the shower stalls.

Two gasps came in sync.

"_Ron!_"

Ron's eyes were wide at the sight of Harry in only a towel held hastily over his private parts. "Harry?"

"What are you doing up?"

"What the hell happened to _you_?" he asked, ignoring the question.

"I just showered – nothing out of the ordinary."

"Do you know what _time_ it is?"

"Uh, late?"

"Late! It's… it's… never mind." Ron kept scrutinizing him. "What's going on? What's this?"

"Nothing."

"Don't patronize me – I'm not blind and I'm not _that_ dumb."

"Look, it's nothing, Ron," Harry said, turning to put his clothes on when Ron inhaled sharply. Harry turned slightly and looked at him over his shoulder. "What?"

"Your back…"

Harry silent gasped, his eyes wide, remembering his back. _Crap._ "It's nothing," He quickly said and kept dressing, ignoring the aches and burns all over his skin.

Ron kept staring at Harry until he was fully dressed and preparing to leave.

"Goodnight, Ron."

"Aren't you going to tell me the truth?" Ron said as Harry was about to walk by.

Harry paused. "There's no truth to tell, Ron. There's nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Harry – just say you don't want to tell me."

"That would be lying, either way."

Ron turned and watched Harry walk out. _Yeah, but that way it hurts much less, mate._

With sad eyes and a hole in his heart, Ron returned to bed. _You don't trust me. Who's hurting you, Harry?_

During breakfast, Hermione kept looking between the two until she couldn't stand it anymore. "Ok, you two, something's up and you're telling me _now_."

"Nothing's up, Hermione," Ron replied.

"Except mail," Harry added as birds started flying in with mail for many students.

A newspaper fell in front of Harry. He grabbed it and untied its knot before starting to read it. Hermione looked at Ron who kept pushing eggs around his plate.

"I need to go to Professor Flitwick before classes, we have a project to discuss," Harry said, standing up and leaving with his paper.

When he left the Great Hall, Hermione turned to Ron. "Ok, Ron. Spill."

"I don't know what's wrong, 'Mione."

"Did you two fight last night?"

"No."

"Then?"

Ron remained silent, looking into his plate. He looked up at her a few seconds later. "He won't tell me what's wrong."

She frowned.

After eating, Hermione found herself in front of Professor Dumbledore, in his office.

"What may I do for you, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I know you know everything that happens in the school."

"Well, not everything," he replied, a twinkle sparkling in each of his eyes.

She smiled. "We need to know what's wrong with Harry, professor. Apparently, there's something hurting him, and he's not saying anything about it."

"Is he now?"

"He is." She frowned at the slight comicality in the amused tone Professor Dumbledore used.

"Perhaps Harry is just going through an emotional turmoil. You worry yourself about his wellbeing: he's a strong boy."

Her frown deepened a notch. "Yes, professor. Thank you for your time."

"My pleasure, Miss Granger."

She left the office and went to Ancient Runes.

"Emotional turmoil?" Ron repeated, incredulous, as they walked through the corridor to class.

"He said that we shouldn't worry that much."

Ron stood. She turned to him. "_Emotional turmoil_! There were old and raw bruises all over his body!"

"Bruises? You said _nothing _about bruises!"

"I _saw_ them last night!"

"You didn't _say_ anything about bruises during breakfast!"

They walked hastily to class again. "There he is."

Hermione pulled Ron back from his collar, choking him. "Don't mention anything about this to him," she whispered in his ear quickly.

"Yes, Professor Snape!" he choked back.

She rolled her eyes and let him go.

Class dragged slowly as everything _seemed_ normal.

As Hermione made her way once more into Professor Dumbledore's office with Ron this time, Draco Malfoy passed them like a gust of wind.

They turned and glanced at him wondering what is happening with him before continuing their way to the office.

Malfoy made his way through the corridors and past the Great Hall, up the Astronomy Tower and into the top floor's space. "Accio wand!" He panted loudly. _Motherfucker! The **things** he makes me do._ His fingers closed around the wand that flew towards him. "Suicide isn't allowed on Hogwarts grounds."

Startled greens stared wide grays. There was no smirk and no side-dish of snide comments.

"_You_? What the hell are you doing?"

No reply, only a constricted throat in shock.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Malfoy said with light sarcasm, nonetheless serious. His eyes narrowed in rage. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, POTTER. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"WHY DO YOU CARE?"

It was as if Malfoy could hear a string snap. He took a step forward as the other took a step backwards in return.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I want to know what the hell you're doing, Potter."

The door slammed open. Both of them turned to Professor Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron at the door.

Malfoy, with a quick whisper, waved his wand at the door and sealed it. He turned to the sight of a dagger on its descent.

"NO!" He flung himself forwards and wrestled him down, all the while pinning the armed hand to the ground next to them. When Malfoy successfully immobilized him, he started removing the dagger from the grasp, ignoring physical and verbal protests. He pushed the dagger away a safe distance and pinned the hands above the raven hair. "You brainless _fuck_, what are you _thinking_?"

"Get off me…"

"ANSWER ME!"

"Ow…" a tiny whimper came before a small sob.

"Don't play _games_ with me, Potter."

"Please… you're hurting me…"

"You were about to kill yourself and I'm hurting you?" Malfoy said, finding the situation completely absurd.

"No more pain… No more…"

Malfoy blinked. _What the hell?_ That was all he could think off as Harry Potter completely broke and _The Boy Who Lived_ died in his hold.

At a gut-wrenching wail, the door exploded off its hinges as frantic others approached rapidly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Weakness Vs Fort**

"It is 3 hours past curfew, Potter. What have you got to say about yourself?"

He chuckled. "Hi."

"Dear lord, are you drunk or something?"

"Something," he said, laughing. "Actually," he said, holding a finger up, "drunk," he said before laughing again.

"You will be expelled for intoxication, Potter."

Potter snorted a laugh before touching Malfoy's chest with a finger, shaking his head. "No I won't."

Malfoy's brow rose.

"I'm The Boy Who Lived!" Harry sang cheerfully, waving his hands in the air.

"I see that," Malfoy said, the hilarity of the situation overruled by amusement. _The Boy Who Lived to Kill Himself._

"Ron probably pissed his pants when he didn't see me… Do you think Dumby's mad?" Harry asked, looking as serious as possible while being drunk at the same time.

"Yes."_ Dumby – good one._

"No, no, no, no, no…" Harry looked up as he thought about what he was talking about in the first place. "No. Oh. Crazy-mad. No. I meant mad-mad. Like… Professor Snape!" Harry said before giggling.

_How disturbing,_ Malfoy thought at the sound of the giggle.

Harry put his hands on Malfoy's shoulder.

"Unhand me, Potter. We're going to Professor Dumbledore."

Harry put one hand on Malfoy's cheek and shook his head. "No we're not."

Malfoy removed Harry's hand. "Yes we are."

"Trust me, we're not."

"Why should I?"

"Because… I'm going to pass out," Harry finally slurred before thumping onto Malfoy, who grabbed him and recalled all the four-letter-and-not curses. His head lifted out as his eyes fluttered open. "Malfoy… don't leave me…" he whispered before completely passing out.

A long stream of curses slipped between Malfoy's gritted teeth as he adjusted to the weight and found a way to carry-drag it around. "You're fried Weasel when I find you, mudblood-loving incompetent son of a sod. They gave you one assignment – _one assignment­_ – since they turned you into a prefect, the worst in Hogwarts' history, and you managed to screw that up too." The growls and hisses followed him through the corridors.


	6. Chapter 6

**Friends Vs Enemies**

"Look, bottom line is, we're his friends and we have to support him unconditionally just like he's done us before," Hermione said.

"You incompetent fool of a weasel!" Draco Malfoy's voice rang in the corridor.

All students in the hallway held their breath and turned to the direction the voice came from.

Draco Malfoy stood at the beginning of the hall, but quickly made his way through. "Out of my way," he scoffed, walking through to Hermione and Ron.

"What is the meaning of this, ferret boy?"

"Your incompetence to keep Potter on leash had cost me last night's rest, you red rug! Couldn't you do your _only_ assignment right?"

"Professor Dumbledore said Harry was with him last night, you lying scum!"

Draco Malfoy slammed Ron Weasley into the wall and glared at him from less then two four inches away. "Why would I waste my time for a scene with you, numb brain? Potter turned up intoxicated, drunk silly, last night, and _guess_ who found him."

"Let me go, you disgusting rodent," Ron spat, shoving Malfoy 2 feet away.

"You're in trouble, weasel. That's the reason it's not so bad. And, from what I heard from poor little potty last night, you suck as a friend just as much," Malfoy hissed before walking off.

"Just what do _you_ know about friendship, asshole?" Ron called.

Malfoy looked over his shoulder, sneering. "Obviously more than you'll ever know."

Ron turned to Hermione. "What the hell's _that_ supposed to mean?"

She shrugged. "How should I know? Look, anyway, we should find Harry then discuss all this, ok?"

She led the way towards the Hall for breakfast.

"Maybe he didn't arrive yet," Ron said, looking around.

Hermione nodded in disappointment at their friend's absence and went to sit at Gryffindor's table.

"Good morning!" Ginny cheerfully greeted. Slowly, attention turned concerned. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Hermione said.

"It's Harry! He's being so _weird_!"

Hermione glared at Ron then turned back to Ginny. "It's nothing. Harry's just stressed from everything. He'll be ok, he always is."

"Good job, Hermione, now try convincing _me_," Ginny said, smiling.

"Good morning."

They turned. Hermione smiled. "Hey Harry, how-"

"Where the hell have you been?!" Ron cried standing, and startling everyone, even Harry.

"None of your concern," Harry said as almost a physical shield came between him and everyone else, taking a seat.

"What do you mean _none of my concern_?"

"Ron, sit," Hermione suddenly spoke, firmly.

_You suck as a friend._ "And since when were you chums with _**Malfoy**_?"

Harry exhaled. Everyone listened quietly as Harry frowned. "These pancakes need syrup." He turned to Seamus. "Can you pass the maple syrup, please?" He paused, reaching towards Seamus who's eyes kept staring. "Seamus?"

Seamus blinked a few times. "Wha'? Oh! Yeah. Maple syrup," Seamus mumbled, passing the small container. "Yes."

Harry emptied it on the pancakes.

"Sweet tooth, anyone," Seamus joked.

Harry smiled and put the container down. "It's better this way."

"I've never seen so much syrup on one plate before," Seamus mocked dramatically, leaning into Harry. "Oh, Harry!"

Harry elbowed him playfully and started eating, oblivious to anything and anyone else.

"Harry!"

Harry jumped. "_What?_"

"I've been talking you the past minute!"

"Oh, I didn't hear you. Sorry Ron, these pancakes are good."

Ron glanced at the plate and swallowed… _Syrup_.

"Someone's going to have a marvelous sugar-high during Charms," Ginny laughed.

"Oh, Charming!" Harry remembered, grinning.

"And here we go! Gentlemen, place your bets!" Dean joked.

Hermione remained very quiet until Harry stood. Her eyes followed him.

"Well, I'm off. See you, everyone!" he said, leaving the table and the Hall.

"Seamus, did you spike the syrup?"

"Who, _me_?" Seamus said in mock surprise. "Never!"

"Whatever."

"Won't you go talk to him? He might be more comfortable talking to you," Hermione said, looking at Ron.

He gave her a 'please don't make me…' look.

"Honestly, Hermione. Men don't talk."

Hermione smiled. Her eyes followed Draco Malfoy and some other students as they walked out of the Hall.

"Out of my way, short person," he huffed, making his way to class.

"Draco!"

His brows frowned at the revolting ring of that voice. He simply walked faster to class. He froze at the threshold at the sound of a loud thump from either side. He looked at the ceiling, cursing his luck, before walking into the class, leaving Crabbe and Goyle to pick themselves up and scurry in after.

Taking his seat, he set his things in front of him. An unfamiliar presence slumping next to him forced him to stop and turn to his right. His brow rose in wonder.

"How?"

Malfoy snorted. "Two hours later you remember to wonder about whatever happened to you? You truly _are_ an idiot."

"Malfoy, don't be such a sod. I'm serious."

"Why, you're asking me not to breathe, Potty," Malfoy said, mock dripping from each word like an overflowing glass.

"Can I do that?" Harry replied with just as much sarcasm.

"What do you want, Potter?" Goyle said, approaching them with Crabbe.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

Harry turned to Malfoy. "How can you stand this brainlessness? Doesn't it kill your ability to think?"

"If the mudblood can stand _you_, I can stand anyone."

"Don't call her a mudblood, Malfoy," Harry snarled.

"Good morning, everyone!" the professor said, walking in. Harry quickly stood to leave. "Ah! Harry! You've taken the initiative to mending the relationship between Gryffindor and Slytherin! How brave! Everyone should take an example in Harry! You are truly a leader!"

Harry blushed slightly, brushing his fingers through his hair in frustration as he dropped back into his seat.

"Next to your rival, no less!"

"No less, sir," Harry mumbled, bringing his wand out and charming his things over.

"How brave. Truly a leader," Malfoy mocked, breathlessly, putting a hand on his heart and wiping a nonexistent tear from his eye wit his other hand.

"Actually, professor," Harry said, standing. The professor turned back to him. "It's a hopeless case," he added before levitating his things and making his way back to his original seat.

Some students laughed. Even Malfoy smirked.

After classes, Draco Malfoy found himself walking up the stares of the Astronomy Tower, mumbling. "_Muggle-loving sorry excuse of a headmaster, why the hell would you check the Astronomy Tower? I'm sure even you had a romp…_ His thoughts froze. _Disgusting!_ His face scrunched up. _Gross! GROSS!_ He sped up. He paused at a door when a sound came through it. His mouth curled in utter disgust.

He finally reached the top and looked in before exhaling and turning to leave. He suddenly froze, _what the… _and turned around. _Will he fall if I call him?_ He took a hesitant step forward. _Will he fall if I come closer and startle him? _He frowned, taking another confident step. _If he falls and dies, Dumbledore dash Dumby will pin it on me, of course._ His next step returned to hesitant.

"I know you're here," Harry said, turning his head.

"Oh good," Malfoy said, stopping. Tension in his back he never knew existed relaxed.

Harry looked back out the window as he sat on the sill, leaning on the structure wall.

"We have _got_ to stop meeting like this."

"What, alone and mysteriously?" Harry said, grinning.

"Mysteriously my ass. Dumbledore thought it would be fun to send me checking on the Humping Tower."

Harry smiled to the night.

Malfoy turned and walked out.

"What did I tell you last night?"

"Blackmail material," Malfoy said, pausing.

Harry turned and eyed him, a brow higher than the other.

"Things you never tell your enemy."

"You're not my enemy."

Malfoy's head lifted an inch. He turned and folded his arms, demanding an explanation, though Harry was no longer looking towards him.

"You're just seriously misguided."

"It's after hours, Potter."

"Why didn't you take me to the infirmary or turn me in?"

"You said it wouldn't matter because you're Golden Brat and my room was closer. Since I wasn't going to enjoy watching you suffer punishment, why bother? I tossed you on the couch and went to bed."

"And you _believed_ me?"

Malfoy gaped. _Oh… That's right! WHY THE __**FUCK**__ DID I BELIEVE HIM?_

"It was a bed."

"A sofa-bed." Malfoy said, automatically.

"So you took the time to turn it to a bed before "tossing" me on it? I'm touched."

"I turned nothing. One phrase would turn it back and forth."

"Still, you could have left it."

Malfoy pondered.

"Left _me_ there," Harry said, his voice dropping. "See? You're not fit to be an enemy," Harry chuckled.

"Potter, are you high?"

Harry laughed. "Why is it when I'm very serene that people think something is up?"

"Because you're never serene. So, when you are, it's freaky."

"Freaky?" Harry repeated. "Aunt Petunia always thought I was freaky." _You freak!_ He smiled bitterly.

"Don't get all depressed. I might have to harass you and I'm not up to it after finishing all the homework that darling Professor Halfwhit gave."

"Flitwick," Harry corrected, unconsciously. "It's due Tuesday."

They stayed where they were silently.

"You've changed, Malfoy. You can hold a conversation and _not _swear every other word. You're actually 13 in maturity now."

Malfoy glared. "I hope you fall," he said, turning to leave.

"I take it back," Harry laughed. "But… it's a long way down," Harry said, his voice dropping. His eyes looked down the distance.

He looked over his shoulder. "Happy floating," he said. "Get your sorry Gryffindork sponge-of-a-brain in bed or your dear _Dumby_ would… cry or something." He rolled his eyes.

"Dumby?" Harry laughed. "Don't tell me. Last night?"

Malfoy made his way down and towards the castle. "You have 5 minutes to get your ass in the castle before losing a shit-load of house points."

Malfoy stepped out of the tower. He looked over his shoulders as steps approached him from the back.

Without a word, he lead the way back to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reason Vs Insanity**

His eyes widened as he paused at the empty corridor with a single door at its end – without paintings or any hint of Hogwarts' recognition. Almost rhythmic beats and howls made the hair at the back of his neck stand. His blood went cold at the tortured scream before a break. His hand went up to his racing heart. _What the…_ He panted, looking around him. _Ok, Hogwarts can be creepy._ He took a step forward and jumped at another howl. _Fuck… What's going on?_ His eyes darted around as his endorphins built up to a dizzying point. _What do I do? Should I call someone? What do I do!_

He heard a thud and returned his senses towards the direction. Apart from the painful sounds, the only thing he could hear was his footsteps and his beating heart. His chest was going to explode from breathing so slowly and his head felt tight with tension yet light from it. His eyes scrunched at the scream from a nearer distance. _This is it…_ He opened his eyes and faced the door. His hands paused at the door when he started hearing soft sounds of anguished sobbing. At a loud thwack against flesh, sobbing turned to animal-like howling and endless wailing bawling.

He had both hands on his head, in his hair, eyes wide and brain in frenzy. _What I do? What is this? Professor! Should I leave? Is someone dying? What do I do? What is this? Is someone dying? Professor!_

His eyes diluted.

"_If any of you face a grave emergency, you can use the Arab incantation to the Messenger Eagle of Distress to alert the high staff immediately."_

He refocused and pointed his wand upwards. "Saqr ennajd, _anjid_!" he whispered.

In a white blast from his wand, the eagle cut its way out of sight.

Though the words were unintelligible, a steady voice started speaking from the other side as the sobbing went on. He tried to make out anything, but couldn't. Perspiration moistened his face as he nervously listened, still mentally debating whether to go in or wait. Loud clicks came through and a thud later, the sobs reduced, but the voice went on.

He nervously swallowed. _Where __**is**__ that stupid bird!_

"Clean this up, you filth," finally came loud and clear, startling him feet away from the door. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door. "What do you mean you can't?!"

_I know this voice…! I know those voices! _He stepped back to the door as he heard shuffling and displacing objects clack against each other and one finally hitting somewhere inside, eliciting a cry. His heart was in his throat and he kept panting painfully as silently as possible as a chilly gust went through his spine.

He put his hand on the handle once more as he saw the messenger bird's light return. _Safe._ He pushed down the handle and walked in when the voice stopped.

His eyes widened as the scene and stench hit him full-force in all directions, making his insides attempt to hurl what little dinner he had.

"Mr. Malfoy!" was the last thing he heard as his eyes rolled and he hit the ground in a boneless heap.


	8. Chapter 8

**Silence Vs Sound**

He opened his eyes.

"Good morning, dork. Welcome to hell."

He groaned.

"Will you be having one lump with that or two?"

"…Malfoy…"

"Oh, that's right; you're blind without your other two eyes."

He felt his glasses hit the side of his head. He grimaced and held them.

_Malfoy…?_

"What are you smiling about, pothead?"

"Nothing."

"While you can."

He frowned while putting his glasses on. "What's that supposed to mean? Why am I here anyway?" he said, looking around. "And, more importantly, why the hell are _you_ here?"

"Babysitting," Malfoy sneered as his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Fine, I'll just wait to ask a mature adult."

Malfoy's brow rose. "Wait. You mean you really don't remember?"

"Remember what, Malfoy?" he said, his irritation edging its way into his voice.

Malfoy remained silent.

"Right," Harry said, turning back to the ceiling.

"_Wait, so nothing is going to happen?" Malfoy exclaimed, incredulous._

"_I'm afraid not. It was consensual, he was very aware of what he was doing."_

"_Is __**that**__ your excuse this time – troublemaking, hero-complex and now __**consensual**__? How can something like that be **consensual**? Is that even physically possible? Let alone-"_

"_Mr. Malfoy, do calm down."_

"_Of course, we're adults here, **aren't **we?" Malfoy dripped with sarcasm._

"_There is nothing we can do unless Harry speaks otherwise."_

"Why are you so worked up, _**Malfoy**_, it's not like you _care_."

"_Of course I care, __**Weasley**__, I've been scarred for life!"_

"_Aw, __**poor, innocent Malfoy**__."_

"_Aw, __**good friend Weasley**__."_

"_That will be enough from both of you."_

"When was that?"

Malfoy turned back to him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Uh…"

"Nut," Malfoy said, turning back to the parchment in his hands.

Hours later found Malfoy in the library working on the newest Defense against the Dark Arts essay. He snorted at an elementary document in a reference before returning the book back onto the shelf and returning to the table. _These are enough._

He sat in the restricted section and opened the book. In the silence, he absorbed all the information completely and safely. He exhaled as he finished scanning for all the definitions he needed before moving to the text on methods.

"Boo," a breath came at his ear right.

"HOLY MOTHER OF BEELZEBUB!" he howled jumping and throwing the stuff away from him. He whipped out his wand out and pointed it around.

Laughter erupted from in front of him.

"Who is this?!" he hissed glaring at the direction of the sound.

His wand was tugged out of his hand. Out of sheer terror, he let it be taken. It was flipped over and returned to his hand. He held it, eyes still wide.

"This is how you hold it. I thought you would have learned by now," the voice chuckled.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. Harry's head appeared. "That was hilarious."

"Potter, tell my why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Because you love me."

"Right. No. I feel generous. Try again."

"Because… Azkaban stinks?"

His eyes narrowed.

Harry laughed and went to sit in front of Malfoy. Malfoy observed him then slowly made his way back to his chair.

Harry chuckled.

"Quiet, sod. What are you doing out of Madame Pomfrey's reach?"

Harry snorted but kept laughing.

The corners of Malfoy's lips lifted as he went back to his work.

"Being very far away." Harry's laughter died and he sat silently.

"You should leave," Malfoy said without looking up.

Harry shrugged.

"I can take points away."

Harry shrugged again.

Malfoy turned to the page.

Harry just sat silently, grabbing a parchment and an extra quill.

The corners of Malfoy's mouth lifted again as he peeked at what Harry was doing.

"You should go sleep instead of dawdle, asking for points to be taken away. Your Gryffindork friends won't appreciate the deduction."

"That's ok." Harry put his hand on his arm that rested on the table. "Smile more."

"Quiet, Potter, or I'll start to think you fancy me or something."

Harry snickered.

_Idiot Gryffindork headmaster. __**"Harry's situation requires sensitivity from everyone."**_ He mocked mentally, writing the closure. He inked the final full stop and stood. "I'm out of here." He returned the books and packed. "Get out of here, Pot…" He looked at Harry as he reached for his extra quill, sleeping on a folded arm while the other held the quill to the parchment.

"Goddamn it, Potter. Why is it always me dragging you away as of late?" He glared at the mess of hair on the table then exhaled, finally convinced there's no waking him. _Just leave him there,_ he decided, mentally. He made his way through the shelves before halting. _Goddamn Gryffindor!_ His scowled as he made his way back to the table and snatching his quill from Harry's hand.

Harry's head snapped up. "Hm?"

"Get out of here, dork."

Harry blinked before starting to nod off. His head flew up once more when rolled up parchment whacked the back of it. "What the hell, Malfoy!"

"10 points from Gryffindor for swearing, Potter."

"Ok, ok! I'm leaving!"

Harry stood, scowling and throwing his invisibility cloak over his shoulder.

"Stupid ferret," he grumbled.

"What's that, Potty?"

"I love the ferret," Harry grunted, walking by.

Malfoy's hand shot out and grasped Harry's elbow, swinging him around and close. His eyes captured Harry's. Harry's heart raced and a blush crept to his face. "Go to bed, Potter. If I find you sprawled in a corridor once more, I'll just leave you there, you hear me?"

Harry's breath remained deep as Malfoy's eyes bore holes through his pupils.

Not long after, Harry found himself walking through the portrait hole, into the common room.

"Harry! We've been looking all over for you!"

He turned to them. "Hey Hermione. Sorry, I had to do some things."

Ron approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, mate."

Harry hissed in pain. Ron removed his hand, frowning. "Not yet healed?"

Harry shrugged.

Hermione frowned as if wanted to say something but feared the consequence.

Harry caught her eye.

"Still don't remember, Harry?"

He shrugged once more, shaking his head. "Sorry."

"That's ok… it's probably a good thing."

Harry shrugged. "I'm going to bed."

Hermione nodded. "That's probably a good idea."

Harry smiled. "Goodnight you two."

He run up the stairs.

Ron turned to Hermione. "I've never seen him so excited about going to bed."

"Me either," she laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Relief Vs Distress**

_He slowly made his way through the hall and jumped at a scream. Everything started going so much faster as if it was a film being fast-forwarded. Then, he came face to face with a door._

"_Saqr ennajd, anjid!" chanted around him in his own voice._

"_What do you mean you can't?!" _

_His heart kept racing itself loudly._

"_Mr. Malfoy!" he heard from behind him as the door opened and revealed the occupants._

His eyes shot open, perspiration slicking his body under the sheets. _Bloody hell!_ He caught his breath and looked around, the softness of the pillow having a calming effect on him. As his eyes became heavier, his mind kept echoing analysis concerning his flashback. _Why? I don't understand why, _was his last thought before his eyes closed once more for the rest of the night.

The hour after breakfast found him sitting in the common room aimlessly.

"Well if it isn't the Draco."

"Must you 'the' everything, lately?"

"Shut up, Malfoy, it's the new blue. I see you're not Hogsmeade-ing along with the other bright little things."

Malfoy's brow rose as Blaise Zabini took a seat next to him on a bent leg, putting his arm on the back support of the leather couch.

"What?"

"Spare me the retarded talk. What is it that you want, Blaise?"

Zabini shook his head once, his eyes looking through the fire.

Malfoy turned to the scroll above the fireplace himself.

Zabini turned to Malfoy's profile, _very sharp._

"If you keep staring, Blaise, I'm going to start thinking you fancy me."

Zabini snorted, turning back to the fireplace as Malfoy turned to him then away. "You know, you don't have to be so keen on being ice."

"What the hell are you talking about, Zabini?" Malfoy said then met Zabini's eyes.

Zabini looked up to the scroll above the fireplace. "You like someone."

"What?" Malfoy said, "Don't be ridiculous." Malfoy turned back to the large Slytherin scroll.

"Why would you hide it?"

"You're delusional."

"Unless…" Zabini turned to Malfoy, who returned his gaze. "You don't want anyone to know."

"Very good, Zabini, one point for your fine, misguided logic."

"Thank you, professor!" Zabini exclaimed in mock enthusiasm.

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"One question, though."

Malfoy raised a brow.

Zabini's eyes darkened in seriousness. "Are you courting the enemy, Draco?"

Malfoy's expression didn't change, but his heart rate did. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"I was in the library too, Malfoy, just like many students who study."

"What, Zabini, you want another point?" Malfoy sneered.

"Answer the question Malfoy. I saw it all."

Malfoy stood and looked at Zabini. "You're delusional," he said before turning and walking away.

Blaise Zabini remained seated; his arm thrown lazily on the back support next to him as he watched Malfoy walk out then straightened is leg and returned to scrutinizing the scroll. "Am I, now?" He snorted and stood, glaring at the mascot before leaving the common room.

_Malfoy's hand shot out and grasped Harry's elbow, swinging him around and close. His eyes captured Harry's. Harry's heart raced and a blush crept to his face._

He hummed and made his way gingerly through the corridor, _yes, I do own the place._ He chuckled and patted a statue, turning a corner and coming face-to-face with two startled Gryffindors.

"Why Ms. Weasley and Mr. Granger, you sound like you've just seen _another_ life-size serpent."

They glared.

"Ooh. _Scary_. Sorry," he mocked and walked through them, catching robed figure turning a corner at the end of the corridor. He clicked his tongue and kept moving towards the stairs for the observation deck. _Well, well… Boy Wonder seems to be in a hurry today._ He shrugged and kept walking.

"We have to know what Mr. Malfoy I hiding from us regarding Potter," Professor McGonagall's voice came.

He halted and peeked down.

"I'll speak to him again tonight," Professor Snape's voice said, ending the conversation.

He watched them part ways before raising an eyebrow. _Hmm._

"Hey Blaise, gracing the meeting anytime soon?"

He looked up then continued his ascent. _I'll find out, Malfoy._

On the other side of the castle, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Dean and Ron waited patiently as Harry got ready to leave.

"What's taking him so long!" Ron exclaimed, pacing.

"Well go check!" Ginny huffed back at him.

Ron stomped up the stone stairs. "Harry if you're not ready before I get there, you're going naked."

"I'm sure many would like that," Harry said, with an unfamiliar grin.

Ron stopped and looked at his friend. "Did you grow taller?"

"Who knows?"

Harry closed the door behind him and walked past Ron downstairs. Ron followed and half pushed Harry down the rest of the stairs. "Move it!" Harry chuckled.

"Finally!" Seamus exclaimed, alerting everyone.

"What took you so long?" Hermione said, standing.

"Somehow I got into clothes that I didn't know I even had so I had to change."

"No comment," Ron said.

"Yeah, Harry, is there something you want to tell us?" Seamus teased as he threw an arm around Harry's shoulder, starting a round of laughter as they left.

Many hours later and in an abandoned classroom, Harry found himself standing very still and very vulnerable.

"Did you have fun today, Harry?"

Harry looked down with a fond smile. "Yes, I did." He looked up. "Dean and Seamus were goofing all over Zonko's. Then, Fred and George came in and there were these-"

"I'm not interested. I just wanted to know if you were happy while your friends lie dead."

He gasped as his heart sped. His eyes widened as slowly every single loss hit him. As a hand choked him, his back hit the wall. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, hot tears streaking their way down his cheeks.

"I love it when you cry, Harry. Your tears will redeem us. Your beautiful eyes…" Harry choked at the sudden tightness around his neck.

"Tell me, Harry: did you have fun today?"

"Yes," he said with the same intensity but a very different emotion – more a wail than content.

He felt a tear being licked off. "Did you enjoy watching Dean and Seamus' fanatics?"

"Yes…"

"Did you enjoy being with Fred and George? With Hermione, Ron and everyone else, being showered with their affections?"

"Yes…"

"And did you deserve it?"

Harry saw him move away, leaving him lightheaded at the rushing return of circulation. "…No," he whispered, slowly sliding down the wall, holding the sides of his head and shaking it.

A creepily satisfied smile looked right back at him. "Sweet Harry, next time just spare yourself and say no…" Harry looked up to the kneeling speaker. He touched Harry's cheek with his palm and Harry leaned into the touch and looked up. "Don't hurt anymore innocent people." Harry nodded. "Ok, Harry?" Harry nodded once more, his stare constant. "Come, Harry." Harry watched him stand and reach out for him. "Let me take care of you."

Harry's mouth opened but no words came. He bit his lips, unable to stop the tears. He cried and reached for the hands.

The door burst open then.

_Don't look at me!_ Harry covered his ears and screamed as a burst of energy shattered his surroundings.


	10. Chapter 10

**End Vs Beginning**

As light started shimmering through the bottom of a black screen, a far deep voice started saying, "welcome back, Harry," slowly echoing closer.

His head swam as he turned to his right, meaning to deposit some dizziness onto whatever he rested on, without any success, so he tried the left side.

"It won't go away for a while, Harry."

_Oh._

"That was quite a strong defense you had there."

_I don't know what you're talking about._

Whatever he lied on lifted his back and bent his knees a little.

"This is better to get the blood flowing," a female voice came from his other side.

_Madame Pomfrey? Why am I in the clinic again?_

He was unaware of his expression as he lost himself in thought trying to remember how he got there.

"Harry, do you remember anything that happened?"

He scrunched his face slightly then shook his head. Professor Dumbledore was about to speak when Harry started talking. "I was with…"

Professor Dumbledore looked straight at him, a twinkle of hope in his eye. "Yes, Harry?"

Harry looked into his eyes then shook his head. "No. Nothing, sir."

The sparkle died and Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat then shook his head once. "There's something we should talk about, Harry. It's about you and all those things that have been happening."

"What things?" Harry said, feeling the bedstead for his glasses.

Professor Dumbledore put it in his hands.

Harry wore his glasses and looked up patiently.

"Hermione and Ron have been telling me about your feelings of "lost time" and "I don't know how" or "when" this happened, and "I don't know where" or "who that came from."

Harry's right brow rose slightly in wonder.

"Before I say anything, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Harry looked deeply into the older eyes and slowly shook his head.

"Stay with me, Harry. I know he's fighting to come out."

"What are you talking about, professor?" Harry said, his expression turning to that of suspicion.

"Let me explain what I'm going to tell you using last night's incident." Professor Dumbledore held up a small bag of sweet mini-slices of dried oranges. "Orange Chews?"

Harry shook his head. "No, thanks."

"Do you remember anything of last night?"

"No," Harry quickly answered – perhaps too quickly.

"Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy found you near by the Slytherin dungeons. You were in an abandoned room and not alone."

Harry's eyes widened. _They found out._

"Do you remember who was with you?"

Harry refused to answer. _Just don't say anything and he'll go on like he always does._

"Harry?"

_Don't answer._ Harry kept silent and still.

"Do you know his name, Harry?"

_Don't say anything!_

Professor Dumbledore frowned in disappointment.

_Just don't say a word, or you'll regret it._

"If you want my word that I won't harm either of you, then you have it. I only want to help you, Harry. I want nothing else."

_Don't do it, Harry. Don't say anything. If you love me, you won't say a word._

"Both of you will be safe. Anything said to me will never be uttered or mentioned elsewhere, rest assured about that."

_Don't listen to him. This man betrayed us too._ "Do you promise?" _Harry! What are you doing?!_

Professor Dumbledore nodded and kept watching every emotion flicker in Harry's face. "I promise you, Harry."

_LIAR! _"Relax, Dan. It's ok. I trust him" _You idiot!_

Professor Dumbledore's eyes softened. "Dan?"

Harry gasped.

"Does Dan have a last name?"

_If you say anymore, he'll fuck you over so bad, Potter._ "Rad…cliffe." Harry looked down. "Daniel Radcliffe." He quickly looked up at Professor Dumbledore. "You promised!"

Professor Dumbledore quickly redeemed his calm expression. "Yes, yes I did." He paused. "In fact, I couldn't do anything, even if I wanted to."

Harry tilted his head, curious. "Why not?"

"Because in the whole of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry… there is no such person present as Daniel Radcliffe."

Harry gave a look of disbelief and kept quiet for a few seconds before an unavoidable, disbelieving, "huh?" escaped his lips.

"Daniel Radcliffe, when standing in front of you, is a figment of imagination… because, Harry… Daniel Radcliffe is you. Always was, always will be."

_Now who's the nut?_ Harry shook his stray thoughts away. "Huh?"

"All this lost time, these things appearing out of nowhere… the sudden appearance of 'Dan'… your new look at times and not remembering things… Harry, Madame Pomfrey has tested and analyzed your brainwaves. They are no longer in sync."

"What do you mean no longer in sync?"

"Because of repeated trauma, your brain has split its senses and streams."

"Are you telling me I'm crazy?"

"No."

"Then what exactly are you saying?" Harry said, feeling confused and frustrated.

"It used to be referred to as Multiple Personality Disorder, now more commonly known as Dissociative Identity Disorder among professionals." Professor Dumbledore absorbed Harry's look of disbelief and confusion and went on. "You and Dan are the same person. Dan is a manifestation of all the darkness and pain you went through. Your subconscious uses Dan to get rid of all the feelings you shouldn't be feeling, like a gateway. Unfortunately, it turned into something physical and landed you here repeatedly, as you might have noticed."

"You mean all those times Dan and I met… it wasn't… real?"

Professor Dumbledore didn't know how to respond to that.

"How can he be me? He doesn't even look like me. He doesn't have a scar, he's neater, and he doesn't wear glasses. He even walks, talks and _acts_ differently!"

"-Which is a completely different personality than you."

"Exactly."

"Harry… it's not as bad as it sounds."

"It's not as bad as it _sounds_?! You're calling me _nuts_ here, professor!"

"It isn't complicated as in the muggle world. It has treatment potions and proper care."

"I'm not Multiple Dissociative Whatever Identity Personality, and Daniel is real! He's always been there for me. He… Wait, Hermione and Ron know?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded.

"So they think I'm crazy too?"

"Harry, no one thinks you're crazy. Listen to me, my boy – we will help you through this. With support and medication you'll be good as new in no time."

"Wait, who else knows? Does the rest of the school know?"

"Professors do, as well as Mr. Malfoy."

"MALFOY? Great! Just as good as the whole school thinking I'm bonkers."

"Mr. Malfoy will not be trying anything."

"How can you say that? My life is officially ruined! He hates me! He'll do anything to step all over me… and you – YOU, no less – told him I'm crazy?"

Harry held his head.

_I told you not to trust anyone._ "You were right… you were right, Dan… I'm sorry… I'm sorry!"

"Harry, please don't go away!"

Sobs continued to wrack his body. _Now they'll take you away where every wall is white and there are nice nurses with tranquilizers everywhere!_ "No! No… please don't let them take me away, Dan… Please… don't leave me…"

"Please calm down, Harry. Mr. Malfoy will not be doing or saying anything about it!"

Madame Pomfrey reentered the section to Professor Dumbledore muttering an incantation.

Minutes later, Harry was subdued to drowsy numbness as he looked around him.

"It's going to be ok, Harry. I promise you."

_You always promise me things. Everyone. And I all I get is shards when they're shattered._

"Hush now."

Professor Dumbledore looked up to the door.

"Is everything alright?" a girl's voice spoke from his other side.

"Hello Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley. Do come in."

"What's wrong with Harry? Why isn't he moving?

"He'll be alright, he's just resting."

_Are you real Dan? Am I crazy? _Harry's eyes dulled. _Of course I am, Harry. Of course I am._ With that, everything went black, and when they returned, he was standing in front of a portrait before it swung open.

"Well, hello there."

His eyes widened. "M…Malfoy?!"

Draco Malfoy leaned on the frame as his expression turned to that of amusement. "I see. Get in," he said, pulling Harry in from his collar, the portrait shutting after them. Harry looked around.

"Welcome to my love nest, Potter," Malfoy said, amusement and sarcasm in his voice, as he sat himself on a couch.

Harry looked at him. "What's going on?"

"You tell me."

"No, I mean how the hell did I get here?"

Malfoy scratched his chin. "You're raving mad, you fucking lunatic. You show up and ask _ me_ how you got here?"

Harry turned and looked around once more.

"You know him, don't you?"

Malfoy looked at him before standing. "He left this for you," he said, retrieving an envelope from the bedstead.

"How do I know it's not cursed?"

Malfoy gave him a bored look.

Harry took the envelope and took out the parchment inside.

'_As much as I hate leaving you, I know we can't be together, not in the same body anyway, if you get my drift. I brought you here because Draco knows, understands, and he can help you. Trust him, Harry. I did. Take care of yourself and heal soon, I want to get out of here, please – I have a life too you know. Now get yourself together (pun intended) and never look back. I'm always in your heart. If you ever doubt yourself, strength-wise or whatever, just look in the mirror. You and I, we are one and we'll never let each other down. Hell, I'm you, damn it! Love, Daniel Radcliffe. PS: Tell __Tom__ Draco I love the idiot before he cries.'_

With a heavy heart and welling eyes, Harry folded the parchment once more. He looked up at Malfoy who looked like he was waiting for something to be said.

"I… uh… I… uh…"

"Grunting while repeating isn't attractive, Potter, no matter what your sorry excuse of a social coach told you."

Although it was aimed to hurt, Malfoy's eyes told a different story.

"Daniel says he…"

"Daniel says what?"

"Daniel says he…"

Malfoy's hands closed around Harry's arms and pushed him to the wall. "What did Daniel say?"

Harry held the parchment up and Malfoy took without a thought and read through it.

Harry's eyes widened as Malfoy started swearing and cursing. "Hey! That's _me_ you're dissing!"

"He isn't _you_, Potter. He isn't _like_ you. He's-"

"Well what is he like then?"

"He's not a lucky shit asshole who thinks the world revolves around him. He isn't a sod about anything and doesn't gloat about his Mudblood and Co. _friends_! He's good at potions and…"

"Next you'll tell me he was a Slytherin."

Malfoy looked at him. "He was."

_Stop talking about me in the past tense you pricks, I'm still here._ "Shut up, Dan." _Someone grew a bone._

"Huh? What?" He paused. "Just get the fuck out, Potter."

_Don't walk out, Harry. Don't ruin this._ Harry made his way to the exit. _What are you doing? Hey! _He swung it open and froze at the door.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?"

Malfoy slowly turned to the door. "It's not what you think Zabini. Now fuck off."

"You'll be in so much trouble, Malfoy."

"I don't give a shit right now, so fuck off before Hogwarts has your guts for breakfast."

"Gross, Malfoy," Harry said, a bitter taste making its way to the tip of his tongue.

"Guess who's not eating breakfast," Zabini said.

"Get the hell out, both of you!"

"Unlike you, Draco, I care, so you better not get in trouble for this.

Malfoy rolled is eyes. "I know exactly how supportive you are of what I do with my life, Blaise, so why don't you just screw off to bed and show poor, little, confused Pothead here the way out."

When the exit sealed, Malfoy took his robes and shoes off then loosened up his clothes before lying down. "You fucking bastard, Potter. You think you own the world." He reread the parchment. "Idiot." He folded it and returned it into the envelope before tucking it safely in the bedstead's drawer. "Fucking idiot," he muttered before falling asleep.

Harry walked into Gryffindor Tower and paused, looking around. "Now _this_ is more familiar."

"Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione exclaimed, running down the stairs towards him. "Professor Dumbledore gave me this to pass to you." She held out a tiny dove, about 3x4x2.5 inches big (law of lwh [length-width-height, anyone?).

"What's that?"

"It's a messenger bird. It senses when you need help and calls for it when you do."

"Isn't it kind of tiny to be a ghetto bodyguard?"

Hermione giggled.

"Harry!"

"Hey Ron."

"And these are from Madame Pomfrey."

Harry looked at the small pouch in Hermione's hand, knowing exactly what was in there. He looked at his friends' expressions. _They seem sincerely worried… not afraid… not disgusted._

"Also… there was a note for each of us… we know about…" she started to say.

Harry looked down. _Yes, they know I'm mad._

"Well, if it helps you, then I guess we can accept it. He did after all join our undercover alliance."

Harry looked up, "huh?" _Very smooth, Harry. Very smooth._ "Shut up."

Hermione and Ron looked at him surprised.

"Uh… sorry. I was imagining… Professor Snape, telling me I had homework." He swallowed.

Hermione frowned. "Well… take the potions and change into something comfortable then come back down so we can go for dinner."

He nodded.

He went up and looked for something to wear. His eyes fell on a note stuck to the door of the closet. 'With all due respect to my other self, your taste sucks. Thusly, I took the liberty of 'aiding' with that. Enjoy! (And for the love of God, match them right.)' He had an odd expression on his face as he opened the closet door and looked through the stuff. _My God._

Twenty-five minutes later, Ron barged into the room. "GOD DAMN IT HARRY, WE'RE HUNGRY!" He paused and stood. "New look?"

"Robes." He put on the robes and grinned.

"Come on, mate. Let's go."

The trio walked to the Great Hall, Hermione and Ron not noticing Harry's change in demeanor.

"Love the new look, man. You should stick with it instead of going back and forth all the time," Seamus said, winking.

"Are you hitting on me, Seamus?"

"_Me_? I might be," Seamus said, drawing a halo with his finger over his head. He leaned over. "I know you swing both ways, mate, so if you ever…" he did a motion with his eyes, "you know where to find me."

"Sure Seamus, perhaps somewhere between 1 and 5 am."

"I'll be asleep then."

"Exactly."

"But anything for you, Harrykins!"

Ron rolled his eyes as some others chuckled.

"Go away, Seamus, I found him first!" Ginny dramatically mocked.

"Ladies, stop fighting. Everyone will get a turn in said time," Harry joked, winking at them.

"Oh, Harry!" Seamus sighed, mock-fainting against Harry, starting another round of laughter.

Once more, Harry, found himself staring at the portrait before it swung open.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Apparently not."

"What do you want?"

_Daniel I will kill you. _He frowned.

Malfoy sighed. "Get in."

Harry entered and followed Malfoy.

"Ok. What?"

"I don't know what. Frankly, I'd rather be asleep right now."

"Ditto. Now tell me what you want and just sod off to bed."

"Why are you nice to me lately, Malfoy?"

Malfoy gave him a bored look but said nothing.

Harry sighed. "Tell me about your relationship with Dan."

Malfoy's lips twitched and remained still.

"Come on, Malfoy. I know there was something."

Malfoy frowned. "We were good friends."

"Just good friends?"

"Just good friends. With benefits."

"Ew."

Malfoy snorted.

"So you two…"

"Yeah."

"Ew."

Malfoy's brow rose.

"That's it?"

Malfoy shrugged.

"Is that why you stop being an asshole and pledged allegiance to the alliance?"

"He was very enticing about it," Malfoy chuckled.

"Please don't go into details," Harry said, grimacing. His expression turned thoughtful. "So this has been going on for a bit over a month then."

Malfoy nodded.

"And nobody bothered to tell me."

"I didn't know it was… like this. I thought you just wanted… a different identity or something. Perhaps thought of it as a fetish in the beginning."

Harry made a face. "So you were willing to be my… beneficial… friend?"

"Face it, Potty. Quidditch did well for you and whipped your physique in shape. Besides, you were quite willing."

"It wasn't me!"

"Whatever." Malfoy shifted. "Are you done?"

"No."

"What else do you want to know?"

"Did we… you know?"

"Not the whole way."

"Oh. Well. Thank God," Harry said, almost relieved.

"We almost did on many occasions though."

"Too much information, ferret."

"If you're done, I'd like to go back to sleep, although tomorrow's Saturday."

"So are we going to be friends at this rate, Malfoy? Because if we are, we have to work out something with Ron and Hermione."

"Right, forget it then."

Harry frowned. "You'd give up Dan for that?"

Malfoy's face tightened. "Don't you dare speak to me that way you inane imbecile."

"Look, no, I'm sorry. I just… let's try, ok?"

Malfoy waited.

"For some seriously misguided reason, I feel at ease with you, though I can't imagine how I hate your guts at the same time," Harry said, avoiding Malfoy's gaze. "I know there's a good person in there somewhere and you've shown it."

"Don't goodie-two-shoes me at goddamn 2 fucking am, Potter."

"Sorry. I just… he said you'll help me…"

Something in Malfoy's eyes changed at Harry's expression. "Look, I normally don't talk like that to people aren't… well, me, but you have to believe in yourself."

_He'll take care of you, Harry. Just like I did. _Harry's eyes welled up a little. _Draco loves you. Trust me for once, dork._ He took a step closer to Malfoy. _That's it, Harry. That's it. One step at a time. You'll be ok._

Malfoy held out his hand and Harry reached for it. There were no interruptions this time, nothing surreal… Just him. And Draco.

Draco took his hand and pulled him closer, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist. Then there was darkness and different kind of shimmering light. But this time, it wasn't lost time. Not anymore. Draco made sure Harry was there for every moment until he was well again. Neither of them missed Daniel Radcliffe, because he was always there, in Draco's heart and Harry's eyes.

Harry pulled back and again when Draco came closer. "Wait."

"What?" Draco asked, sobering up like a screeching tire.

"What about Ron and Hermione?"

"Social hour is not till six and a half more hours."

Harry smiled.

Sometimes the most unlikely things come together so well, life's art of catharsis. And that was how it all ended… and began.


End file.
